The present invention is a pet training device comprising a down-tube having a cavity on its lower end thereof for insertion of edible rewards; a handle, and means for causing an edible reward to be dispensed from the cavity on the lower end of the down-tube. The device may be used to selectively dispense edible rewards to a pet as compensation for exhibiting a desired behavior or performing a desired action.
Heretofore, a number of patents and publications have disclosed training assist devices for domestic animals, the relevant portions of which may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,142 to Hill, issued Sep. 24, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,645 to Cole, issued Oct. 22, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,939 to Robart et al., issued Sep. 22, 1998 each disclose a training device comprising a bit with a liquid delivery system therein for equine training. While these equine training devices are satisfactory for their intended use, they have no structure in common with the present invention, and no utility in canine training.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,000 to Miller, issued Oct. 5, 1976, teaches the use of a pellet-dispensing sleeve comprising an elongated resilient plastic tube slit along its length for the delivery of medicinal pellets. The disclosure is limited to the description of a sleeve only, and no associated mechanism. The present invention does not comprise such a resilient sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,466 to Pintor, et al., issued Sep. 15, 1998, discloses a pet training device comprising a thigh strap, a coupling mechanism, and at least one training strap having a coupling between the thigh strap and the collar of a canine. The device of Pintor is useful in limiting the mobility of a canine relative to its trainer, and has no provisions for providing edible rewards to the canine.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pet training device comprising a down-tube having a cavity on at least the lower end thereof for insertion of edible rewards therein; a handle, attached at the top of said down-tube; and dispensing means for causing an edible reward to be dispensed from said cavity in said lower end of said down-tube.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a pet training device comprising a down-tube having a cavity on at least the lower end thereof for insertion of edible rewards therein; a handle, attached at the top of said down-tube; a plunger rod disposed within said down tube, comprising an upper end extending through said handle, and a lower end extending proximate to said cavity in said lower end of said down tube; a thumb ring joined to said upper end of said plunger rod; and a plunger disposed within said cavity and joined to said lower end of said plunger rod.
One aspect of the invention is based on the observation of problems with conventional canine training, in which rewards are dispensed by hand to the canine to compensate desired behavior. Due to the generally small stature of canines compared to humans, it is often necessary for the trainer to squat or bend over to dispense the reward directly to the canine at its level. For many trainers, this is an uncomfortable and ergonomically undesirable action. Furthermore, the dispensing of a reward at the level of the canine's mouth is believed to discourage jumping.
Alternatively, the canine may become aware that the rewards are kept upon the trainer's person, typically at least at waist level or higher. The canine will begin to beg for additional rewards, or at least become distracted by their presence upon the trainer.
This aspect is based on the discovery of a technique that alleviates these problems by providing individually dispensable edible rewards to a canine at its level, particularly through the use of an apparatus designed to dispense rewards at a position adjacent the canine's mouth. The present invention described above is advantageous because it makes it unnecessary to bend over or squat to provide a reward to a canine during training, and because the manner in which edible rewards are handled is not a distraction to the canine during training.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can dispense edible rewards at substantially the standing or sitting height of a canine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which enables a trainer to dispense edible rewards to a canine in an ergonomically sound manner.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can dispense edible rewards made from a variety of foodstuffs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can dispense edible rewards to a canine in a controlled and repeatable manner.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can be easily disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled.
The present invention will be described in connection with a preferred embodiment, however, it will be understood that there is no intent to limit the invention to the embodiment described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.